


госпожа зверей

by simbay



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 04:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: В тот день Хару называет ребенка «Ай», что значит «любовь».





	госпожа зверей

**Author's Note:**

> по теории, что Ай — сын Хару и Хейза  
фб-2019

Хару хватает Хейза за подбородок и жадно целует его.  
Для нее это просто развлечение — не необходимость. В имитации любви, той, что близка обычным обитателям Дыры, ей видится нечто забавное и даже отчасти милое, но сама Хару позабыла о том, что же такое любовь ровно в тот день, когда пересекла тонкую грань между магом и дьяволом.  
Ей нравятся их отношения и то, как Хейз относится к ней — без привитой ненависти к магам, что царила в этом мусорном царстве. Он слишком добрый, слишком честный для нее, бывшего мага, и Хару кажется, что когда-нибудь тяга к неизвестному погубит его, оставив на месте человека с добрым ласковым взглядом пустую голодную оболочку, в которой от Хейза будет разве что плоть. Но этот риск так завораживает Хару, что она решает последовать с мыслью об этом в неизвестность, ту, которую так старательно достигал ее избранный.  
Любимый.  
Ее рука оплетена змеей, браслетом, и сама Хару ощущает себя искусительницей в Райском Саду — той, что предлагает взамен на знания грех. Хейз хватает это яблоко сразу, мгновенно, он не чувствует разочарования, и Хару в обмен на это награждает его проклятьем и даром — вечной молодость, чтобы они смогли быть вместе навсегда. Дьявольское сердце не способно чувствовать что-то, но Хару кажется, будто внутри нее мрачная пустота срочно требует этого.  
Она позволяет Хейзу видеть ее вне дьявольской формы.  
Очередная награда. И грех.  
Они с Хейзом решают разыграть игру в бога и сотворить жизнь. Нарушить начертанные кровью предков правила вражды между обычными людьми и магами, объединиться в танце соития плоти и любви. Но ее, любви, там так мало, что Хару кажется, будто бы они с Хейзом оба врут друг другу в глаза, ведь их двоих уже давно не влечет странное незримое чувство тепла и романтики.  
Лишь интерес.  
И то, как продолжают они улыбаться друг другу, зная все это, смешит Хару слишком сильно. Она ощущает, как соглашается с ней ее дьявольская природа — это так весело, что отказаться нельзя. А потому в лунную ночь, когда ведомые магическим дымом мертвецы восстают из могил, она покидает дьявольское тело и предстает пред Хейзом в родном обличье, и тогда они целуются.  
А затем сливаются воедино в плотском желании под светом тусклой луны.  
О том, как завершается их ночь, Хару не говорит Хейзу потом — тогда она покидает его молча и тихо, и лишь змея на ее руке остается свидетелем их маленькой игры в бога. Она хранит молчание почти целый год, после чего возвращается назад в Дыру, ровно такую же, какой запомнила ее — ведь это место стабильно и вечно, как и они с Хейзом теперь.  
Но не их небольшой грех.  
Хейз не узнает ничего, и Хару кажется это самым смешным в их маленькой игре.  
Она оставляет плод своего любопытства под дверью старика, пострадавшего от магов и оборачивается лишь раз, чтобы еще раз взглянуть на свой крошечный эксперимент. Он похож на них двоих, и Хару улыбается, потому что глаза ему достались от Хейза. Ей нравится этот цвет.  
Он напоминает ей о том, что даже дьяволы способны чувствовать что-то помимо скуки.  
Затем Хару уходит. Чтобы забыть об этой маленькой игре навсегда.  
Она оставляет небольшую записку рядом с младенцем, ту, что содержит в себе его имя. И оно кажется ей глупым до одури — и вместе с тем несущим в себе что-то скрытое, прямиком из ее сердца.  
Спустя много лет, когда Босс возвращается в Дыру, на его двери сплетаются в единый клубок змеи. Он не знает, что это значит. Его ведет сюда прошлое.  
А в нем, много лет назад, Хару называет ребенка «Ай», что значит «любовь».


End file.
